


I woke up at 3AM, luckily your here now

by RedDwarf420



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Other, Sleep, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDwarf420/pseuds/RedDwarf420
Summary: Sleeping was never easy. It was always a struggle even when I was younger, the amount of days I’ve woken up at 3AM could not be counted on one hand. Every year it just got worse and worse, and never have I found a method to deal with it.Untill i rememberd a tip my doctor gave me.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I woke up at 3AM, luckily your here now

Sleeping was never easy. It was always a struggle even when I was younger, the amount of days I’ve woken up at 3AM could not be counted on one hand. Every year it just got worse and worse, and never have I found a method to deal with it.

Everyone around me knew; it was just too obvious. The way my clothes caked in sweat stuck to me, eyebags that made a permanent home underneath my eyes, and the visible tiredness in which I carried myself. And yet I did nothing to stop it, because after all those years I stopped trying and accepted that there will never be a solution.

Falling asleep was a struggle, but it was not a battle I think I could’ve won. So I let it be, for all those years.

When my skills were needed, they were lacking. It was frustrating.

All I wanted was to perform good and here I was struggling to even keep my eyes open and focus for once. I felt guilty for my teammates, because I knew the problem was none other than me.

I remember when I first started feeling this way, I was about 12 years old. I didn’t want to go to bed because every night a nightmare would pop up and awaken me. My mom brought me to the doctor and he told me, if nothing worked; the medicine, the relaxation methods and everything else I’ve tried, try sleeping with someone right next you.

All I could do was scoff, how was I supposed to accomplish that?

I didn’t remember the tip until much later, when a friend of mine and I fell asleep on the same bed. And waking up in that cosy bed right next to them was the best feeling. No nightmares, No tiredness, nothing. Cuddled up right next to them with their arms around my waist and their comforting presence close to me, was all it took to get a good rest.

Though when I mentioned it they were doubting it, what if something happens? What if someone catches feelings?

And yet all I could argument was that I was so godamn tired of waking up at the same time, and not being able to fall back asleep and letting them down with my performance. So I begged, just for one week and if it doesn’t work we will think of something else but for now just let me try. So they agreed, maybe a little hesitant but still I accomplished a solution for now.

First up was Luka. He was always the more affectionate of the guys, when he put his hand on your neck with a strong grip you just felt a little safer. Or a little tap on your shoulder to let you know he’s right there.

He wasn’t awkward when I first slipped into his bed, he mindlessly put his arms around me. And in just a few minutes he was asleep, all throughout the room you could hear his little snores and they always bothered me whenever he fell asleep in the living room. Hearing him put his guard down and fall asleep right next to me made it less bothering, and my heart still beats faster when I think about it. And when I woke up, he was still right there next to me. Clinging to me as much as I was clinging to him, and I snuggled further up to him.

Luka is comfort, he is a blanket that feels like home and hot chocolate milk on a cold day.

He is strong arms, holding you with a strength that won’t ever waver.

He is warmth on the cold days but stubborn in his ways.

He is right there next to you not caring about anything, he is selfless but selfish in the best way possible.

He is the hard loud laugh right next to you that reminds you as a day in the spring, a feeling of nostalgia.

He was the first to let me in his open arms, and he will not let me out anytime soon.

Secondly, was Martin. As though most people do think he is not much of a talker, he has his own way of showing what he wants. May not be the most affectionate of the bunch but he can be there when needed to, just a silent presence.

When you came in he was still playing, so you take a place in his bed which he did not mind. After rounding up he was careful, making sure you were comfortable. Cuddled up nice and close, you were the one to fall asleep first. Secretly, without you knowing, he was waiting until you fell asleep.

Martin is the silence, a wait that could be trusted.

One where everyone felt safe not saying the things they were thinking.

He is also strong arms, but not in the way Luka held you. Because Luka was strong in his grip, whilst Martin grip was softer. As if you were fragile, about to break any second. Like holding a vase, it still needed a decent grip but not too hard or it would crack.

He was the friend waiting outside in his car until you were safe inside the house. The one who waited on you if you were falling behind the friend group, because you needed to tie your shoes.

He is the one who stays by your side when a wave of sadness came over, and with just being present it already felt a bit better.

Martin was a nice comforting presence that will always lurk in the corner to make sure your okay.

Then came Rasmus, and God was he wild. Everyone can tell that he is full of this awkward energy but you’ve never realised how bad he could be. He never really was the one for hugs, or anything affectionate in that regard, he just kind of let those things happen to him. When Luka would tease him, Rasmus did nothing back he just smiled and took it. He always smiled with that smug face of his, you liked it when he did that.

Getting him into his own bed was the hardest thing to do, the maniac was not tired. You almost dragged him saying that he should stop playing and start sleeping like a regular person. And when he laid next to you he was even worse, he couldn’t stop moving. Every 5 minutes he had to move, he was just full of restless energy.

He didn’t know where to put his hands on you, and from time to time he giggled to himself saying how silly this was. You couldn’t help but smile at the childish giggles of him. He fell asleep eventually, and seeing him laying was angelic almost. This restless boy who had all the energy in the world, laying there and sleeping. God what a sight to see.

Rasmus is the little younger brother you wish you had, he is cold water pouring down the back of your back. Teasing cold hands on the back of your neck which you could only laugh at.

He is a brother that would make fun of you, yet you would never take it seriously because look at that idiotic smile.

He is small hands on your back begging for something, pressing himself closer to you because he’s never felt this warmth before.

Rasmus is sticky hands, he is everywhere.

The restlessness that he has transfers into his movements, touching you on places that stay warm for a suspicious long time.

He is the person that isn’t there to help just you, because the way he clings to you helps him just as much.

After that was Marcin, and he was nothing you expected him to be. He was loud, and affectionate in the daytime. He puts his hand on the small of people’s back to keep them steady, but also rests his head on shoulders of everyone. Him and Luka are the worst together, a couple that just can’t keep their hands off of everyone. Yet your glad he has his days, where the loudness dims a bit and you can see him listen in and smile more.

When it’s time to go to bed, he changes. He is just as tired and his eyes don’t focus like they do in game. He grabs you like you’re his teddy bear, snuggling up and breathing softly down your neck. Maybe you blush a little, the ease and softness was something you never saw coming from him.

Marcin is honest, a guide that will always tell the truth.

He is stormy weather during the day but soft sweet rain at night. That trickles on the window lulling you to sleep.

No silence, but soft bickering that shouldn’t be taken seriously.

The way he holds you makes is dizzying. Everyone was there holding onto you or the other way around, he does so much more.

He holds you with a soft hands, strokes your arm and buries his nose into your neck. He is not strong in the way he grips you, he holds loosely.

Trusting to give you space to move, but still a hand on your shoulder to let you know he is there.

His hands are soft and it hurts to be held like something so precious, a trust that you would never want to break.

Every move of his is genuine, and you see him in another, much softer, light after you wake up.

The last one is Mihael, what to expect from him? He was the one who showed affectionate once in a while, but not as much as Luka. He would lean on the others, or put his head on someone’s shoulder. He was the more quieter type yet still the one to make jokes every few minutes.

Getting him to sleep was the hardest task from everyone, he wasn’t tired he would say but never would you believe him. So when he was finally next to you in bed you knew why he postponed, he was a little nervous. In a soft voice he said that he did not know how to hold you, or cuddle up to you. You thought back to Rasmus, there are so much alike. So you showed him, told him how the others would do it. And after that he got a confident, there was still nervous energy around him but when he fell asleep it felt right to be next to him.

Mihael is a compromise, making sure that not only he but the one he is with is comfortable.

He is the one, just like Marcin, to make space for a new member. To adapt when a situation changes to make the others more comfortable.

The leaves that fall from the tree in spring, an almost unnoticeable gesture with much more behind it.

He is not a laugh but a grin, that slowly breaks out from a face when you look at each other for too long.

Mihael is a grounding reality, something simple yet very sweet in his own little way. Adapting to the needs to those around him, but still being a little selfish when needed.

It’s puppy love, the soft squeezes of a hand underneath the blanket. A soft kiss on your forehead with no further intention, just that sick new love.

He is someone that will give you the space when needed and that’s all you care about.

At the end of the week, there was a silent agreement. We will continue this, improvement has shown in the way you play. The boys look more rested after a night cuddled up with you.

You would never tell them about the thoughts of them, how you would love to describe one as the trickling of the train and the other as a teddy bear that reminds you of the one you have at home. They didn’t need to know, everything to perform well.

Everything for beating everyone and to become the best with them by your side.


End file.
